The conventional oar collection device may include a first connection member and a second connection member. Two ends of the first connection member may be respectively and detachably connected to a first section and a second section after being collapsing an oar. One end of the second connection member is a first cap for covering and being fastened at the top end of the first section and the other end thereof is a second cap for covering and being fastening at the top end of the second section.
A hook ring is further extended from the top end of the second connection member upwardly. An axial direction of the hook ring is parallel to an axial direction of the second connection member.
However, since the first cap and the second cap of the second connection member are respectively covered the top ends of the first section and the second section and the lengths of the first section and the second section are different, the bottom ends of the first section and the second section may be not aligned with each other and influence the appearance of housing in the oar.
In addition, since the hook ring may not suspend the display card while the hook ring is suspended at a hook, another member may be necessary to provide to fix the display card. It is inconvenient.